thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:450
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |EpisodeNo =2108 |EpisodeYearxNo =2006x073 |Writer =Tom Higgins |Producer =Andrea Sapsford |Director =David Holroyd |Airdate =11th October 2006 |AirdateAU =2nd June 2007 |Series =22 (2006 Episodes) |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Episode 449 |Next =Episode 451 }} Superintendent Heaton is dropped off at work by wife, Rhiannon. He tells her he’ll be home in time for dinner after she comments on whether he’ll be seeing DAC Georgia Hobbs tonight. The pair bicker until Elliot, Rhiannon’s web designer, turns up to hand in a mobile phone which he has found. Elliot greets Heaton and Rhiannon, hands the phone into the front desk and leaves. PC Will Fletcher shows PC Emma Keane footage of a kid shoplifting on the mobile when Maxwell Carter arrives to claim the phone. Will immediately arrests him on suspicion of theft and the two officers question him about the video footage. Was Maxwell stupid enough to film a friend shop lift? Meanwhile, PCs Lewis Hardy and Yvonne Hemmingway are called out to a house where teenager, Jess has come home to find her dad James missing, the kitchen in a mess and blood on the floor. When Lewis and Yvonne don’t find anything in the house, they take Jess and search the local area in the car. Yvonne slams on the brakes when a terrified James runs out in from of them with his hands tied behind his back. James tells them he was abducted and thought he was going to be killed. Yvonne and Lewis involve DCs Terry Perkins and Mickey Webb - who is nursing yet another hangover - in the abduction case. James tells Yvonne and Lewis that he was bundled into a red van by a man who called him ‘Jim’ – a name he hadn’t been called since his school days. Mickey checks out the CCTV footage which shows a red van from a courier company at the scene of the abduction. Aidan Buckley was driving the van and Yvonne and Lewis go and arrest him. James admits to Terry he vaguely remembers playing pranks on Aidan at school. Whilst Lewis chats up a girl, Yvonne spots Aidan making a run for it. Yvonne chases him onto a bus which has stopped to drop passengers off. Aidan demands the bus driver close the doors and pulls a gun out on a terrified Yvonne. Heaton attends the scene and is intrigued to see wife Rhiannon. She tells him Elliot is one of the hostages of the bus as they have just come back from a business lunch together. Heaton asks Rhiannon if she is having an affair and she admits she is, for the past eight months… Later, Emma is stunned when Matt Hinckley tells her that the church they are looking to get married in has had a cancellation. So they can now get married in three weeks’ time. Matt is soon disappointed when Emma admits there is no way she can prepare in such a short time as she wants the wedding to be perfect. Matt takes his anger out on Will and threateningly tells him that he will marry Emma so Will had better get used to the idea. And, after sleeping with ex-wife Helen Coles, Terry is surprised to see her turn up at the station. Helen admits she has never stopped loving Terry and he is delighted when she tells him she will leave her current husband, David for him… Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22